The Mummy Returns
by magiie
Summary: It's been 10 years since their battle in Egypt and all is well. Until they discover the bracelet, the men in red robes attacked, and an unforgettable man from Ellen's past returns, meaning only one thing. Imhotep has back. ArdethxO.C. re-written version.
1. Chapter 1

**1O Years Later...**

"How far away from Hamunaptra did you say we were?" I whispered, glancing up at Rick. 

"Miles." 

"How many miles." 

"Lots of miles." He whispered, before reaching down and pulling his hand gun out of it's holster.  
I groaned silently, before pulling out my own gun, fallowing close behind Rick as he turned down a passage that was covered in a very think layer of cobwebs. 

"Come on." He called, reaching up and pulling at the cobwebs, before ushering me through. "Get a torch going." 

"Way ahead of you." I called, pulling out a large stick from my pack and a match. Reaching over, I struck it against the wall, igniting it before placing it against the damp cloth at the top of the stick, setting it ablaze. "Here." I called, handing it over to Rick, before we continued down the hall. 

"Alcove." I called, pointing ahead of us slightly as Rick walked up to the indentation in the wall, before spinning into it with his gun poised. 

"Nothing." He answered back. 

"Thank Go...What was that!" I cried out, jumping into him and latching onto his back, as a distant but unmistakable crashing sound cracked around us, fallowed by a sudden wind. "Oh fuck why did I come with you!" I groaned, mustering up my courage and pulling away from Rick. 

"Cause you had nothing better to do." Rick answered softly and calmly as we proceeded down the corridor, cautiously and slowly, guns at the ready. "Ready?" Rick called, as we came to a turn in the passage. 

"No." I groaned, just as he stepped out and looked down, me behind him, coming to his side. "Nothing..." I sighed relieved as we both uncocked our guns and turned back around, coming face to face with another being in the hallways with us. 

"Ah!" I screamed out, jumping back as Rick cried out, watching as Alex fell to the floor, crying out as well. "ALEX!" I screamed, my heart racing, looking down at him as he giggled. 

"What were you thinking?" He asked, his British accent making me smile at him. "The mummy'd come back to life?" 

"I'll tell you a story sometime." Rick said calmly, reaching down and helping him up. 

"What are you doing down here young man?" I asked, reaching over and brushing sand off his shoulders. "It's not safe down here for little boys." 

"I'm not a little boy aunty." He snapped up at me, looking exactly like Rick, only far more adorable. 

"Ease up. I thought we told you to wait up in the temple for us?" Rick noted. 

"B...but dad I saw your tattoo!" 

"No buts!" Rick interrupted. "It's dangerous down here Alex." 

"But I saw your tattoo!" Alex said again, reaching forward and taking hold of Rick's arm, and pushing up his sleeve. 

"You saw what?" Rick asked, as i stepped forward. 

"On the wall, by the entrance, there's a cartoush just like it!" Alex explained, unlatching Rick's wrist band and looking down at the tattoo on his skin. "With the pyramid, and the eye, and the two kinds and everything!" 

"Really?" I asked, looking down at him amused. 

"Yeah." He nodded. 

"Okay well...uh, we'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the mean time i want you to wait for us up there." 

"Bu...but!" 

"No!" Rick called, giving Alex a little shove. "Now pick up your stuff and I'll see you in the temple." 

"Bu...Bu..." And at that moment, his eyes turned and latched onto me. 

"Oh boy, here we go." Rick groaned. 

"Aunty!" Alex pleaded, his eyes looking like puppy dog eyes, just smiling up at my sadly. 

And my heart instantly melted. "Rick couldn't we just..." Turning, i looked up at my brother, who was not at all impressed. "Fine." I groaned. "Go on now Al." I called, reaching forward and ruffling up his hair. "Go back up to the temple. We'll be up in a minute." I smiled. 

"Fine." He groaned, turning around and grabbing his hat. 

"Go on." Rick called as we watched him stammer away. 

"An...And what should I do?" 

"I dunno." Rick called. "Surprise us." He finished, as we turned back around. "Build a better mouse trap." He sighed. 

"Rick." I snapped, reaching up and hitting him. "He's trying." 

"You're no help. One look from him and it's like you turn into butter." Rick noted, before rolling his eyes at me. "You spoil him." 

"I'm supposed to spoil him." I fired back. "And besides, you love it when I spoil him. Means less work for you." I added, as we continued on. 

"I suppose your right." He sighed, fallowing me. "Now lets go fine Evy before she goes and desecrated another tomb." 

"Right oh." I grinned, as we turned town the corridor, heading towards where Evy was working, entering a room that was lit up by fire light. 

"Go away." Evy called suddenly, as i jumped down, just in time for a snake to come flying past my face. 

"WHOA!" I screamed, turning quickly to the left to avoid it. "Evy!" 

"Sorry!" She called. 

"Those things are poisonous you know!" I called out, once again my heart racing. 

"Only if they bit you." She pointed out. 

"Oh, thank you for that." I groaned, as Rick stepped in. 

"So what was all that about?" She asked, as Rick marched over to her tool kit, picking it up and bringing it over to her. 

"Oh nothing." I mused, placing my gun away. 

"Alex wanted to show us something." rick explained, placing the tool kit down, before chuckling. "I swear, that kid gets more and more like you everyday." 

"What you mean," Evy called, turning around to face Rick. "Attractive, sweet and devilishly charming." 

"God I hope not." I groaned. 

"No." Rick snapped, turning my way before looking back to Evy. "He drives me crazy." Rick explained, before leaning in and kissing Evy. "Now, where were we?" 

"Ah yes, my favorite part." I grinned, rushing over to stand near Evy and Rick. "Breaking and entering." 

"Hush up." Evy ordered as i laughed. "Right, Hammer and chisel!" She called, turning around fast and coming back up with a tiny hammer and chisel, handing them over to Rick. 

"You've got to be kidding me." I laughed as Rick took them in his hands and looked at them as if there were made for a child. 

"Oh alright, alright!" Evy groaned, turning back around and grabbing the crow bar. "We'll do it your way." 

"Excellent." I smiled. 

"Thank you." Rick smiled, taking it in his hands, before turning around fast and slamming it into the large stone door, causing it to slam down onto the ground. 

"Excellent work." I smiled, bouncing over to him and patting him on the back, before grabbing a torch and venturing in. "Oh...not so excellent work." I muttered, looking around at all the corpses and then to the floor, which was crawling with scorpions. "Ew..." I groaned, looking back as Evy entered and started dancing her way over top of the scorpions, with me fallowing her. 

"Ever since I had that dream, this place is all I can think about." She commented, hopping her way over to the nearest wall. 

"Ever since you had that dream i haven't had a decent nights sleep." Rick noted, as he jumped down, walking right over top of the scorpions. 

"I feel like I've been here before." Evy said softly, looking up at us. "I know I've been here before." 

"But that's kinda impossible." I pointed out. 

"Nobody's been here before. Not in the last 3000 years." Rick added. "Unless you count these guys." He said, pointing to the mummy. 

"And they don't count." I said, turing to my sister-in-law as Rick joined us at the farthest watt. "At all." I finished, watching as Evy reached up suddenly and took hold of a torch that was on the wall, pulling it down rapidly, as mechanical sound suddenly erupted around us, just as the wall behind us suddenly swung open like a door. 

"Oh...great." I groaned, as we backed up. 

"Then...how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" Evy asked, looking over at us, a worried expression on her face. 

"Oh I don't like this..." I groaned, as they ventured into a new series of hallways and corridors, leaving me behind. "I don't like this one bit at all..." Quickly, I started in after them, Rick leading the way, gun out and at the ready. 

"What do you suppose is down here?" I whispered to Evy, as we fallowed behind Rick. 

"I...I don't know but...whatever it is..." She mused, waving her torch back and forth a few times. "It must be good for it to have been so secretly." She finished, before continuing on into a new room, and then suddenly stopping. 

"Evy?" I called softly. "Evy? What's the matter?" 

"Did you...feel...what was..." Quite suddenly, she swung her torch to the left, and the room exploded with light. 

"What...did you...do..." I whispered, looking around, my eyes wide with shock at the sudden color and brightness of everything that look almost brand new all around us. Everything shinning and bright and clean. 

"I...I don't know!" She gasped, waving the torch back to the right, before suddenly stepping down and venturing down. 

"Wait! Stop!" I gasped in a whisper, rushing after her and grabbing onto her shoulders. "Evy...where the hell are we?" 

"We're...we're in the same room only it's..." 

"Newer." I whispered, looking around, still unable to believe what i was seeing. 

"Yes..." She whispered as we ventured further ad further into the room, before suddenly a sound stopped us. 

"Oh God Evy, I knew you'd be the death of me!" I snapped angrily, coming to stand beside her as we looked forward at a large door that appeared to be made out of gold. 

"Hush up...just...just stand still and..." Pausing, Evy turned and looked at me. "Hold my hand?" She mumbled. 

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah." I repeated once again, before reaching down and locking my hand with her's as we stared forward to the door ahead of us, where the sound were emanating, as the door slowly swung open. 

Inside was a room, almost larger then the one we were in. And in the room stood two men, guards, standing on either side of some sort of chest. 

"What do you suppose..." 

"Shh!" I snapped, as suddenly the door was closed by a woman with dark hair. "Look..." I pointed to the door, seeing something that I recognized. "Is that...does that look like what I think it looks like?" 

"Oh my god." Evy gasped, watching as a nearly exact replica of the black puzzle box, the one Rick had found in Hamunaptra, the one that had sealed away Imhotep, was used to lock the large golden door that was standing before us. 

"Oh crap!" I gasped, as suddenly the woman turned towards us, heading our way just as Rick appeared and walked at her, as everything suddenly faded back to dark and gloomy. 

"What...the...hell.." I gasped, looking around. 

"Hey?" Rick called, turning and looking at us. "Since when did you two become holding hand buddies?" He asked, looking down at our hands, still linked together. 

"Where did it...why did we..." Slowly, I turned to Evy and gulped. "Do it again." I said, and Evy nodded, before moving the torch around from side to side rapidly. 

"You know," Rick called, as he stood in front of the door, trying to open it and peering over at us with a confused expression on his face. "If you do that fast enough you can almost write you name." 

"I just had a vision." Evy called, before glancing at me. "We...we just had a vision. It...it was like my dream but...but it was real. It was like we were actually here in ancient times." 

"Yeah..." I agreed, still feeling a bit shaken up. "Everything was new and clean and...not dusty." I explained, looking around 

"Well, if you actually were here, could you two show me how to open this thing?" 

"Alright," I called, stepping up to the plate. "Hold this." I said, handing my gun over to him before I reached down and grabbed hold of the lock. "Here goes nothing..." I sighed, glancing back at Evy before pushing it in, turning it to the right twice, then back to the left once, and then pushing it back in, causing the door to open. 

"Alright now you're starting to scare me." Rick said, glancing at myself and then to Evy. 

"Trust me, I'm way ahead of you on that front considering what I just..saw." I gulped, turning and looking at Evy once again. 

"Come on." Rick called, handing me back my gun, before swinging his torch into the room and slowly venturing in. "So...what else did you...see?" He asked, glancing back at me for a moment. 

"Umm...well a woman shut the door." 

"That's how we knew the lock combination." Evy added. 

"Yeah and...we saw this room." 

"Well...what's in here?" He asked stopping short and looking back at me. 

"Well there were two men guarding a box but I'm sure they...oh my god!" I gasped, as Rick turned back around, his torch shinning down onto the two bodies of who I assumed were the men who Evy and I had seen . "Well...there you have it." I sighed as Evy marched past me to the cobweb covered body's, before reaching up and brushing one off of a large medallion. 

"That's the emblem of the Scorpion King." She explained, looking up at the large golden plate that stood before us. "He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found before. No, no artifacts, no archival evidence." 

"Remember what happened last time we acted like a myth wasn't real?" I asked, looking to Rick and Evy, who stared back at me. "Yeah, a mummy rose from the dead, tried to make you his undead bride, and tried to take over the world." 

"Yeah well...maybe they didn't want anyone to find him." Rick added as Evy reached down and dusted off the chest that was before us. 

"Let's open this." 

"Oh come on." I groaned. 

"Evy I don't know, I don't have a real good feeling about this." 

"I agree." 

"Oh, it's only a chest." Evy said, turning and smiling at us. "No harm ever came from opening a chest." 

"Again, I say, remember last time you uttered those words? A mummy rose from the dead, tried to make you his bride and..." 

"Oh come on!" Evy called, cutting me off. "We can't stop now." 

"Hey just remember, we were the voices of reason here." 

"Yeah, even after out little trip down memory lane, I know this is a bad idea." 

"For once," Evy smirked, reaching up and taking the crow bar from Rick, before trying to pry open the chest. 

"Hun?" Rick called suddenly, stopping Evy as i turned and looked at him. "Let's do it your way." HE suggested, reached over and holding a necklace in his hands, in the form of the same star from the door. 

"So it learns." I chuckled as Evy took it in her hands and turned back to the chest, placing the key in it's rightful spot and turning it, causing the chest to open with a gust of dusty air and a snap. "Well, what did we find?" I asked, leaning forward a Evy opened the chest slowly, before peering in. 

"The Bracelet of Anubis." Evy said in a shocked whisper. 

"The what?" I asked, stepping closer. "Wait, say that again? Isn't Anubis a bad guy?" 

"He's the god of the underworld. Keeper of souls. Bringer of Death and..." 

"So yeah, basically bad guy!" I snapped as Evy reached in and picked up the bracelet. "Oh, no, no, no! Don't touch it!" 

"Evy I think Ellen's right...maybe you should..." Quite suddenly, Rick was interrupted as the ground below as, as well as the walls around us shook violently. 

"Oh god..." I groaned, as Evy turned around fast and tossed the bracelet back into the chest, before closing it. 

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think!" Rick yelled as everything continued to shake violently. 

"Here, put it in your rucksack!" Evy said, picking up the chest and handing it to Rick. 

"I have a better idea let's leave it here." 

"I vote for that!" I called. 

"Well it's a bit late for that!" Evy fire back. 

"What's it say? There? On top?" I asked, reaching out and pointing to it. 

"Oh...uh...he who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile." Evy said, finishing the phrase, before looking up. "oh that doesn't sound too bad." She smiled, as a crashing sound erupted in the halls behind us. 

"Wanna bet!" I screamed as Rick shoved the chest in his bag, before grabbing hold of Evy's hand as we rushed to the doorway, only to be stopped as a wall of water suddenly appeared, heading right towards us. 

"Come on!" Right yelled, veering to the left, pulling Evy along as I fallowed, the water behind us as we rushed down a hallway, before coming to a dead end. 

"No! Rick!" I cried out, looking around for some kind of exit. 

"Oh GOD!" Evy cried out, as Rick reached out and pulled me into him, along with Evy, just as the massive wall hit us, sending us spiraling around, and out of one another's reach. 

Gasping, I breached the surface, looking around and struggling against the current. "Evy! Rick!" I screamed out, just as they popped up beside me. 

"There! There! The grate! Go! Swim!" Rick yelled as we fought our way over, reaching it finally as we all reached up and grabbed onto the bars. 

"This is bad guys." Rick called. 

"We've had bad before!" Evy said. 

"This is worse!" Rick noted as the water started to get higher and higher. 

"Way worse!" I added, reaching up through the bars and grabbing my last breath before the water started to over flow, and my vision went blurry as water and sand splashed against me as Evy and Rick started to struggle, jerking about just as exhaled and swallowed a massive gulp of water. 

And then, everything was rushing past me and we were flying through the water and out into the air, yelling as we flew upwards, before landing down on the sand hard and sliding to a stop right in front of Alex, water all around us, gasping for air. 

"GOD!" I screamed out, choking on water as Rick leaned over and slapped my back a few times. 

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Ellen, I can explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I think the bracelet is some short of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Sher."

"Evy, I know what you're thinking." Rick called as we walked into the house, Rick holding all our bags. "And the answer's no. We just got home."

"And I'm never going back to Egypt again." I added, pushing my hair out of my face, still finding flecks of sand in it.

"Oh Ellen, relax, it was only a little water. And besides! Just getting home if the beauty of it! We're already packed." Evy pointed out as Rick dropped the suitcases down.

"Why don't you just give me one good reason?" Rick asked as he stepped towards her.

"It's just an oasis." Evy smiled, before reaching up and taking off his hat. "Darling. A beautiful, exciting, romantic oasis."

"Hmm." Rick smiled, suddenly looking intrigued.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed, reached up and placing my hand on my cheek.

"You mean the kind with the white sandy beach, and the palm trees?" Rick asked, reaching over and placing his hands on Evy's shoulders as she nodded. "The cool, clear blue water and we can get us some of those big drink with the little umbrella?" He asked, as Evy nodded.

"Sounds good?" Evy asked.

"Sounds too good." Rick said fast, before pushing her away at arms length and kneeling down slightly to her height. "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army."

"Ha, you see? I knew there was a catch."

"There's always a catch with this one." I pointed out, chuckling. "And here, lemme guess, this scorpion king guy? Yeah he commanded them right?" I asked as Evy walked passed me.

"Yes but he only awakens every 5,000 years."

"Right, and remember that talk we had about myth?" I called, fallowing her with Rick at my side. "And how usually it ends up being fact? Especially in the case of Egyptian junk?"

"Yeah. And if someone doesn't kill him he's gunna wipe out the world too right?" Rick added.

"How did you know that?" Evy called sarcastically, turning back to look at us slightly as she went up the stairs.

"I didn't." Rick called, as I stopped at the base of the stairs, letting him pass me and continuing on upwards after Evy.

"That's just how it goes." I added.

"Yes well did you know that the first known expedition to actually reach the oasis was sent by..."

Groaning, I turned away while Evy and Rick started up the stairs, not at all interested in anything more to do with Egypt. "I'm getting a drink." I mumbled, before taking off into the kitchen, smiling to myself as I made my way there.

But my smile, like all my smiles, soon faded as the agonizing realization came over me. I hated Egypt. Egypt meant bad memories and bad encounters. And I really didn't like going there. But when I was there, it was the only time I ever really, truly felt better. Truly felt whole again. Because when I was there I felt closer to him. Closer to Ardeth.

Many years had passed since our first journey together. Since we fought Imhotep. Since we came together and, though we didn't know it at the time, became a family. Since...I met him. So long ago, in that distant land that I hated and loved all at the same time.  
Ten years, and still, he haunted me everywhere I went. No matter what I tried to do, it was as if he was there with me. Walking down the street, or going to a shop, I would swear that I would see him, and rush after him, only to find it be some man who looked like him, staring at me as if I was mad. And maybe I was mad. Rick sure thought so, though he didn't know the reason for these odd actions.

The only people who I had ever told were Evy and Jonathan. And Jonathan didn't remember because the story came out after an outrageous amount of gin and a sinly amount of singing on night many years ago. But Evy knew, and she tried to comfort me, tried to help me move on. Get me a job at the museum, introduced me to people, and invited me to fundraising events for the museum. Anything and everything she could think of to try and make me feel slightly better.

But for all her trying, nothing ever worked for long.

I sighed heavily, entering the kitchen and going right to the small bar that was held on the farthest counter, but stopping myself when I saw that the Gin bottle was gone. "Jonathan..." I groaned, knowing that the sneak was somewhere in the house, with my bottle. Instead i had to settle for my second choice and poured myself a class of rum, sipping on it slowly as I mused over the last months events. Over the last years events. Over every event in my head since I met Ardeth.

Sighing, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and took one long large swallow of my rum. Good things had happened since then. Great things. We were blessed with Alex, my little nephew. Alex with his witty charm and his insatiable need to explore Egypt just like his mother. And of course coming to England to begin with was wonderful.

And then there was Ryan. Ryan, my first and, I'll admit, my only male friend since Ardeth. The sweet, adorable Ryan who worked along side me at the museum. He had expressed his feelings to me on many occasions but...there was nothing there. Not for me. And there never would be I imagined. After only a few days together, and a few brief kisses, it was almost as if my heart had taken flight and pinned itself to Ardeth, and never intended to come back to me, every again.

"Dammit." I snapped at myself, shaking the thought out of my head and trying to concentrate on something else. "Hey! Evy!" I called, puling out of the kitchen and going back into the living room. "Where exactly is this oasis..."

"Ah." Stopping dead, I looking ahead of my as I came around the corner into the living room to see a large colored man before me in red and black robes, Evy standing just a little ways ahead of me with Alex behind her, closer to me. "So this is the famed O'Connell sister." He hissed, watching me.

"Yeah, that's me." I growled, stepping forward and placing my glass down. "And who are you?"

"That, does not matter." He called, a hint of an accent showing through, as he looked to Alex, who was holding the chest. "Now I will kill you and take it anyway." He smirked, looking to Alex as i stepped forward against, pushing him behind me as Evy and i readied ourselves.

"I think not."

The sound of the voice made me wheel right around, looking right at him, my eyes wide with shock, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest so much that it hurt. It was like the whole world came crashing down around me at the sight of him. "Ardeth..." I breathed, my eyes catching his, and seeing shock in his eyes at the sight of me.

"Ellen..." He called softly, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evy called, grabbing hold of Alex's shoulder.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," He answered, stepping forward.

"Ardeth Bay," The man in front of me called, and I turned back to looked at him.

"Lock-Nah," Ardeth responded.

It took me only a minute before the fighting started to grab a sword and push Alex aside, as Evy did a cartwheel and kicked on of the men in the face, before I started fighting with the other one.

"Whoa, mom! When did you learn to do that?" Alex asked with surprise as Evy fought with the man.

"I have no idea," Evy replied, just as surprised

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ardeth was fighting with this Lock-Nah character, large swords clashing back and forth. And my distraction, caused me to loose sight in my own right.

"Aunt Ellen!" I heard Alex cry, just as I turned back and moved just enough before the blade the man i was fighting came down and caught me on the arm.

"Arh!" I cried out, releasing my sword and reaching up, slamming my fist into his face and sending him back onto the floor while Evy pulled out all the classic Rick O'Connell moved on her opponent.

"That I learned from your father," Evy called out, as I spun around and watched Ardeth continue to fight.

"Not bad...for a Medjai," Lock-Nah commented, as I spun around and grabbed my sword, before I rushed to his aid, shocking the man as he pulled his sword high and blocked me, before his arm came up and i felt him grab my wrist.

"Ellen!" Ardeth cried out, as I was shoved violently into a table, crashing against it.

"Er...Alex!" I yelled out, slowly rising up as my head spun, to see him tussling with one of the men, both of them fighting over the chest.

"Let go!" He yelled, before he was pushed aside.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth called out, glancing at Evy as I did the same.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" She answered, still fighting as I got to my feet and went to Alex, pulling him up before going to Evy's aid.

"They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!" Ardeth said, still locked with Lock-Nah, fighting, and as far as I could tell, loosing horribly.

"Alex!" I yelled out, turning to him fast as I scrambled to me feet just as a man in a red robe went to grab his sword which was lodged in the wood. "Book shelf!" I cried out, coming to his side and helping him push the large item down onto one of the men, just as another suddenly appeared.

"Mom, look out!" Alex yelled out.

I turned fast and watched, horrified as Evy was knocked out, and then slung onto a man's back.

"Evy!" I screamed out, rushing to her aid, before stopping as another man in red appeared. I quickly slammed my fist into his face, fallowed by my knee in his lower regions, and then once again to his face, before pushing him aside, watching in horror as Evy disappeared.

"Evelyn!" Ardeth called, turning away, before crying out in pain, a slash across his arm.

"Ardeth!" I called, turning and looking at him, but stopping as my eyes locked onto Lock-Nah's.

"Mom!" Alex cried out. Quickly, Ardeth pulled himself up against the wall, just as Lock-Nah threw his massive sword at him. I gasped, fearing the worst, only to see him move right in time, the sword sticking out of the wall just above his shoulder.

"Aunty! They took mom!" Alex cried out, running over to me and grabbing me around the waist.

"I know, I know..." I called, breathing deeply, my hand pressed against my arm feeling the wet hot blood that was dripping from it.

"We need to get to Rick." Ardeth called, getting up and coming to stand beside us.

"Right." I nodded, before taking Alex's hand and rushing out of the house, the sound of distant cars speeding away roaring around us.

"Dad!" Alex cried out, as we rushed into the court yard, headed towards Jonathan and Rick. "Dad!" He cried out, rushing into his fathers arms, as I went to Jonathan, who rose up and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Good to see you old mum." He smiled, releasing me for a moment.

"You too." I smiled, taking a deep breath as Ardeth joined us, patting Jonathan on the back and smiling at him.

"Are you all right?" Rick asked Alex with concern. Alex nodded. "Ellen?" He called, looking to me.

"No worries." I mumbled, resting my head against Jonathan's shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

"O'Connell." Ardeth spoke suddenly, as Rick turned and looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick demanded, grabbing him suddenly.

"Rick!" I cried out stepping forward.

"No, scratch that, I don't care." He snapped, pulling away. "Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?" Rick demanded, pointing down the road.

"My friend, I'm not sure. But wherever this man is, your wife will surely be," Ardeth explained, as he pulled out a photograph and showing it to us.

"But...but that's..." I called, pointing to the picture as Alex reached up and snatched it away.

"Hey, we know him! He's the curator. He works at the British museum," Alex called, looking at the face.

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked him, before looking to me.

"Mr. Hafez. Old guy, mean. Never liked him." Looking away from the picture, I glanced up at Ardeth. "That's him."

"You better believe them. They spend more time there than they do at home." Rick called, before we rushed over to Ricks' car. "Ok. You're here, bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess."

"Yes. They once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth answered.

"I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that DOESN'T happen?" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan!" I snapped, reaching up and smacking him with my bad arm, before wincing.

Ardeth glanced at me, a worried expression on his face, before he continued speaking. "The woman who was with him, she knows things. Things no living person can possibly no. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it." Ardeth explained.

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," Alex said, rolling up his sleeve.

"Oh Alex what did you do." I mumbled, fearing for my nephew.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked. I quickly shot him a glance and he nodded before suddenly looking very serious

"When I stuck it on," Alex explained. "I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then, whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak."

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," Ardeth said, rather grimly, causing Alex to gasp in shock.

"Oh god." I moaned

"You, lighten up." Rick snapped, looking to Ardeth.

He then turned to Alex. "You, big trouble."

Then to Jonathan and myself, "You two, get in the car."

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son." Ardeth said, looking to Rick apologetically. "But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."

"We? What we?" Rick asked.

"Rick, ease up." I snapped.

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis," Ardeth explained.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Jonathan commented.

"Of course that's not good. He'll wipe out the world you know." I called, looking to Jonathan.

"Ah, the old 'wipe out the world' ploy." Jonathan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld, or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep; 'cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King," Rick said.

"Of course. Cause who else is there? Can't bring back someone a little more fun can they? Like Henry the Eighth?" I mused, rolling my eyes angrily as Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth all turned and looked at me. "What? Well at least i might have fun." I added, before sitting back as we pulled up to the museum and Rick turned the car off.

"Yes well...they have located the creature and they intend to rise him. That is their plan," Ardeth finished, looking away from me for a moment before looking back.

"Alright, Alex, I've got a big job for you- -" Rick began to him, reaching down and taking his shoulders in his hands. "I want you to stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that," Jonathan volunteered.

"Jonathan." I snapped.

"Protect the car? Come on, dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid." Alex fired back.

"I know," Rick smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" Alex complained, pulling away.

"If you see anyone running out screaming…it's just me," Jonathan said, and I looked at him sadly.

"Maybe you should stay here and watch Alex?" I suggested.

"Yes, now you're talking." Jonathan said in agreement as Rick, Ardeth and myself went to the trunk of the car, opening it up and revealing a massive amount of guns.

"You want the shotgun?" Rick asked Ardeth.

"No, I prefer the Thompson," He replied, as I reached in and grabbed a few hand guns.

"If I were to say to you," Ardeth started suddenly, looking at Rick and catching my attention. "'I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost- -"

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west; it is I whom you seek." Rick replied.

"Ah...what?" I asked, looking from Rick to Ardeth.

"Then it is true. You have the sacred mark." Ardeth smiled, reaching out and taking hold of Rick's arm, looking at the tattoo.

"Well that? No, that got slapped on me while I was in Cairo. Years ago." Rick explained, showing it to me for a moment.

"That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God. A Medjai." Ardeth explained.

"Like...you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." He nodded, before we turned and headed into the museum.

"Stay safe." I said, stopping and giving Alex a quick peck on the forehead, and glancing one last time at Jonathan, before fallowing Rick and Ardeth. As I rushed into the museum, a car caught my attention. A car that I recognized but couldn't quite place. I simply shook it out of my head and hurried along into the museum.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are they?" Rick asked, looking to me as we made our way through the darkened halls of the Egyptian wing.

"Sound like..." Pausing a moment, I looked around. "Their in the artifacts room. One floor down."

"Then we're in the perfect position." Rick said, as we pressed on slowly, making as little noise as possible, all the while 's voice was calling out in Ancient Egyptian as thunder and lightening cracked around us.

"It shouldn't be too much farther." I said, as we came to a corner, turning around slightly as i rounded. "Just up ahead around the next..."

"Ellen!" Ardeth gasped, reaching out to me as i bumped into something, before turning fast and holding up my gun, ready for anything...accept what I saw.

"Ry...Ryan?" I called softly, lowering my gun and looking up into his deathly pale face and his light green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Ellen...wha...what are you doing with...a gun?" He asked, looking down at the weapon in my hand. "And what happened to your arm!" He called, reaching forward and touching it rather forcefully.

"Unhand her!" Ardeth suddenly cried out suddenly, as i spun around to see both him and Rick standing there, with their guns at the ready.

"Wait! Whoa! Stop!" I called out, raising my hand up. "IT's just Ryan."

"Ryan?" Rick called, looking around me and glancing at the tall man with black hair, who still held an arm around my wrist. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rick demanded, lowering his gun, something that Ardeth wasn't doing.

"I...I was working late! And I heard a commotion down in the artifacts room and I came to investigate and...well that's besides the point! Why do you have guns?" He cried out, looking horrified.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Evy's in trouble and..."

"Evelyn's in trouble?" Ryan called out, cutting Rick off as I pulled away from him, noticing how Ardeth was looking at the placement of his hand. "What do you mean? Where is she? Might i be of some assistance?" He asked, the proper Englishmen in him coming out strong and suddenly annoying me.

"Ryan this really isn't something you should..."

"Nonsense Ellen." He said, suddenly looking very serious in a child like way as he pushed out his chest and tried to look buffer. "This is a job for us should return home and..."

"I believe Ellen can handle herself." Ardeth said suddenly, his tone dark as he stepped forward.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Ryan snapped back, his voice suddenly deeper as he too took a step forward. "But if anyone is to judge what Ellen can and cannot do it would be me!" He fired back, and I sensed a fight brewing between them. A fight, somehow given the situation, over me.

"Ryan!" I snapped, pushing myself forward in front of Ardeth. "Listen, we don't have time for this. We need to get down to the artifact's room right now because..."

It jumped up right beside me, crying out in a hoarse scream, as every other mummy around us suddenly rose to life, pressing against their glass encasement trying to get free. Ryan screamed out in shock, and I quickly reached out and slapped my hand over his mouth to stop him as Rick and Ardeth pulled their guns up.

"Listen, and listen good." I said angrily, pulling him closer to me with my other hand. "We have something very big happening here and it's really a good idea for you to get the hell out. So make like a good little boy and scram!" I hissed angrily, before releasing him.

A look of utter shock passed over his face as he pulled away from me, looking down at me with wide eyes. "Ellen what...what's gotten into you?" He asked softly.

"A 3000 year old mummy." I snapped, before pushing past him and heading to the balcony over the artifact's room, with Rick, Ardeth and Ryan hot on my trail.

"Who is this man?" Ardeth's voice asked suddenly right beside me.

"He's...a friend." I whispered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"He should not be here." Ardeth added. "You should not be here."

"Yeah?" I stopped suddenly, and looked down into the artifact room, which was lit up by many torches, and filled with many man who were all dressed in the same red robes as the ones who had attacked us. "Well to bad." I finished, as we all looked down in awe at what we saw Imhotep, once again among the living.

"What the blazes is going on?" Ryan asked suddenly, looking horrified.

"Oh they raised a mummy." Rick called.

"And we don't get along with him very well." I finished, watching as a woman started to walk down towards where Imhotep and, Mr. Hafez was. But as i watched her, something happened, something changed. She changed, and i was suddenly like it had been in the temple with Evy. Everything seemed new again, and she was surrounded by walls covered in Egyptian scripture. And then, just like that, when i blinked, it was all back to normal.

"Ellen? Ellen!" Rick called, reaching over and smacking me. "What happened?"

"That woman...down there...I know here from somewhere..." I whispered, watching as she walked to Mr. Hafez.

"Do not be afraid," Mr. Hafez said to the girl.

"I am not afraid," She replied in English, before suddenly she was speaking Ancient Egyptian so fast that i only managed to catch every other word. And that was when Imhotep answered, and i understood everything he said.

"Only in body." He called, reaching forward and touching her hair. "But soon i shall bring back your soul from the Underworld, and our love shall once again be whole."

"Oh boy..." I groaned. "You're not gunna like this."

"Oh what and you think everything hunky dory already?" Rick snapped.

"That woman down there...that's dear old Anck-Su-Namun's reincarnation..." I explained, looking to Rick and Ardeth. "I think you know what that means."

"Evy's in big trouble." Rick said, looking down at his wife.

"Better get down there." I said, smiling at him.

Rick sighed. "You know, a couple of years ago…this would've seemed really strange to me," He said to us, before patting Ardeth on the back and giving me a quick hug before taking off.

"Ryan you should get out of here. Really." I said, turning to him slightly.

"What about you?" He asked, reaching forward and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me." I smiled, pulling my guns out and twirling them in my hands, before stopping and aiming them, smirking. "I'll be fine." I gave him one last look before he rose up.

"Please Ellen...don't...don't you think you should come with me? I can't simply leave you here with this..." HE paused for a moment and looked to Ardeth. "Man..." HE said it jealously, and i couldn't help but chuckle.

"Trust me Ryan, I'm safest here with Ardeth." I smiled at Ryan, before turning and looking to Ardeth, who was looking at me, an odd expression on his face, but an expression that I couldn't look away from. I didn't even notice that Ryan had left till my attention was once again pulled down to the woman and Imhotep.

"I have a gift for you," The woman said, pointing to her right.

"Oh god." I gasped. "This can't be good." I added, watching as Imhotep turned and locked eyes on Evy.

"Her!" HE cried out angrily.

"I knew it would please you to watch her die." The woman called.

"Yep, not good." I swallowed hard.

"What? What is happening?" Ardeth asked, looking from me to the scene below, and then back to me.

"Oh, their gunna burn Evy alive." I said, pulling my guns up and getting ready just as the robes men lifted the large wooden panel she was on, up into the air. "Come on Rick...come on!" I called, watching in horror, unsure just how i could possibly help from where i was as they pulled the panel towards a large fire.

"The underworld await you!" Imhotep yelled.

"You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!" Evy said threateningly.

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first," Hafez said to her, smirking.

"Fear not." Ardeth said to me caring, as i watched the scene below me unfold, just as Imhotep gave the order.

"BURN HER!" He cried out in Egyptian.

"Burn her!" The woman called out.

"Oh god NO!" I screamed out, rising up as they rose the panel up, and started tilting it towards the fire.

"RICK!" Evy cried out.

I saw him jump up through the fire and onto the table, swinging Evy over his shoulder, and that's when I fired.

"Meela!" I heard a voice that I knew cry out, as I turned to see Lock-Nah, tossing a gun to the woman, who took it and started firing, as Ardeth and I jumped back and hid behind the pillars, reloading.

"Just like old times huh?" I called to him, and he flashed me a smile, sending my heart rate up racing, before we jumped back out and started firing again as Imhotep roared angrily at my brother, before Rick shot him in the face, and shoot a box of explosives, setting a few of the men on fire.

"Get out of there!" I called out, looking down to Rick, just as Imhotep looked up at me and cried out angrily, pointing at me. "Hi!" I called to him, before shooting him in the shoulder and turning away as he cried out angrily in the strange language, just as Evy and Rick joined us.

"You okay?" I asked Evy, reloading my gun looking over at her.

"I think we're going to have company soon." She said, looking past one of the pillars.

"Oh, no, not these guys again!" Rick groaned as I looked down to see four mummy soldiers.

"Great." I snapped, as Imhotep roared out a command. Just as I was about to pull away, a figure caught my eye running down on the floor. "Ryan?" I gasped, looking down to see him marching towards Mr. Hafez. "Ryan!" I screamed out, and he looked up at me, smirking evilly. "Ryan what are you..."

"Ellen, move!" Ardeth's voice cried out, as I was suddenly pulled forward and away, the last thing I saw, Ryan, smirking up at me.

"What happened?" Evy cried out, as I raced towards them, nearing the exit.

"Ryan he...he..." I paused and looked at Rick, tears in my eyes. "He's part of it!" I screamed, rage filling me.

"Come on." He snapped, taking hold of my hand and pulling me along outside, Evy behind us, pausing to move a bench in front of the doors.

"Honey, what'cha doing?" Rick called, racing back to her and taking her hand, pulling her away. "These guys don't use doors."

"Where's Alex?" I called out, looking around. "And Jonathan?"

"Alex?" Rick cried out, looking around, just as a large double decker bus pulled up, driven by Jonathan.

"Alex!" Evy cried out with in relief, as she ran aboard the vehicle, hugging Alex.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked, getting on and rushing right to Jonathan.

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation," Jonathan replied as Ardeth and I joined everyone on the bus.

"A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS?" Rick screamed.

"Yeah Jonathan cause this just SCREAMS under cover!" I yelled angrily.

"It was his idea!" Jonathan protested, pointing at Alex.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Just go!" Rick ordered.

"Was not!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, turning away and fallowing Rick and Ardeth as they went to the back of the bus, just as the four mummies burst through the wall, rushing over to us and trampling Rick's car.

"Oh..." I muttered, turning to my brother.

"No, no! Not my car!" Rick yelled. "Oh, I hate mummies," He groaned.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked, turning and smiling at him.

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick replied, climbing onto the second deck, leaving me and Ardeth together, guns ready.

"Are you ready?" He asked me suddenly, turning and looking in my direction.

"Yes." I snapped angrily, still reeling over seeing Ryan with those...those traitors to the human race while Rick started to fire from above us.

"Good." He grinned, just as one of the mummies suddenly flung itself through the door, as Ardeth pulled his machine gun and started to fire at it rapidly, blasting it's legs off and sending it flying.

"Nice shot." I called, smiling at him as he turned and looked at me, adrenaline pumping through my veins as he started to reload his gun. "Look out!" I cried out then, as Ardeth spun around, as the mummy swung up into the bus, missing it's legs, and grabbed Ardeth, flinging him around like a rag doll. "Ardeth!" I screamed, rushing over and firing two shots off at the mummy as it started to swing between Ardeth and myself, narrowly missing Ardeth then spinning around to me as it's nails suddenly grew to a horrible length, before it reached out and slashed my arm.

"Ellen!" He cried out, just as a cry rose from above out heads, where Rick was tussling with his own mummy.

"Turn! Turn! Turn! Jonathan, turn!" Evy yelled out. The bus suddenly veered sharply to the left, sending Ardeth, myself and the mummy crashing into the window, smashing them up. I screamed out in pain as I fell down to the floor, bouncing slightly as I looked up and saw Ardeth, still fighting with the mummy.

"Ardeth!" I cried out, scrambling to my feet and grabbing my gun as the mummy leaned in and slash at his his chest, before going back towards his neck, roaring in rage. I raised my gun and fired, hitting it right in the head, shattering it into small pieces and dust. "You...okay?" I called, breathing heavily, as I slumped down.

"Are you?" He asked, sliding over to me.

"Never...better..." I said, gasping for air.

"Look out!" Alex screamed suddenly as the bus turned fast, sending Ardeth and myself into a section of seats, swinging me around to look out the front of the bus, see a very low bridge coming up.

"Oh god...RICK!" I screamed out, looking to the roof, just as the bus connected with it, destroying the upper half.

"Jonathan stop!" Evy cried out as we made our way over London Bridge, before we came to a screeching halt, before Evy flew out, and i fallowed, limping slightly.

"Rick?" She called, as he jumped down.

"Rick!" I called out happily, seeing that he was okay as he hugged Evy. "Thank god." I sighed happily, just as Jonathan walked over and stood beside me. "Nice work at the wheel." I smiled.

"Yeah...best driving I've ever done in my life."

"Don't I know it." I smiled, leaning onto him as Rick turned to us all.

"You alright?" He asked us, looking to Ardeth.

"This was…my first bus ride," Ardeth replied with a smile. Rick smirked.

"You?" He asked, turning to me.

"Wha? Oh...um...no." I whispered, looking down at what they all saw, the large scratch across my shoulder stretching down towards my chest, along with my original cut on my arm. "Guess not..."

"Ellen..." Rick sighed angrily, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'll bandage it." Ardeth said softly, coming and stepping up to me.

"Thanks." I smiled, looking at him for a moment, before back to Rick and Evy.

"What would I do without you?" She smiled at him

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick said to her and i chuckled.

"Oh, jeez, get a room," Alex mumbled as he walked away, before I felt a searing pain in my arm.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"Forgive me." He whispered softly, before he wrapped a piece of cloth around my shoulder, tieing into a tight knot. "You've...learned more since we last saw one another." Ardeth said, looking up at me.

"Yeah well...you never know when...this is gunna happen again apparently." I chuckled.

He smirked at me, before his lips parted to speak again. He was interrupted however as Alex's cry filled out ears.

"Alex!" I screamed, turning and watching as the large man, Lock-Nah grabbed him and placed him under his arm, looking over at us. "Ry...Ryan!" I gasped, seeing him standing beside the man, a gun pointed at us.

"It would be wise," He smirked, looking right at me. "If you did not fallow us. It might end badly for...everyone."

"You son of a bitch!" I cried out, taking a few steps towards him.

"Ellen!" Ardeth cried out, as Ryan fired a shot at my feet, stopping me cold as he slowly backed up, Lock-Nah already on his way to the car with Alex.

"I wont miss next time Ellen." He grinned, before turning around and racing to the car.

"ALEX!" Rick screamed out, as we chased after them as fast as we could, the car speeding away from us as the bridge started to go up.

"No! Alex!" I screamed out, watching as Rick jumped up and grabbed onto the bridge. "Alex..." I cried out, sinking down to my knees, knowing he was gone.

When the bridge was back down, thanks to Jonathan, the car was of course no where in sighed. And Evy, was a mess, holding tightly onto Rick as I sat on the ground, Jonathan standing next to me.

"It's okay Ellen." He called, kneeling down and patting my shoulder. "You didn't know...about Ryan."

I shook my head, knowing the blame was mine, reaching up and rubbing the palm of my hand across my face to hide my tears.

"Please, do not fear for your son, my friends," Ardeth said, catching my attention. "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the Bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy asked with a looked of shock, looking up to Rick.

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, he saw the temple at Karnak," Rick said to her, as Jonathan helped me up and we joined them.

"Yes, and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey," Ardeth explained as I came and stood beside him, and he glanced down at me, his face turning sad at the sight of my pain. Slowly, he reached down, and took my hand in his, squeezing it once, before releasing it and looking back to Evy as she spoke

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for him next." Evy pointed out

"Seems to me…like we need a magic carpet."

More then that, we needed a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the magic carpet?" Evy asked us as we got out of the car and headed towards rick's bright idea. Something called Izzy's

"Magic Carpet Airways". 

"How do you know this guy again?" I asked, turning to my brother, who ignored me just as the large wooden doors that stood in front of us opened, and a man stepped out, humming something, before looking up and noticing us. 

"Izzy!" Rick called out happily, smiling. It wasn't five seconds before Izzy had turned around and rushed back inside, locking the doors. "Hey!" Rick called. 

"He definitely remembers you," Evy smirked, as I chuckled. 

"I think he's probably trying to forget you." I commented, looking to Rick. "Did you do something to him?" I asked. 

"He's a little shy," Rick replied as Jonathan walked over to us. "Jonathan, get our bags." 

"Oh, my hands are full," He explained, waving his precious golden stick in the air. 

"Now," Rick said sharply, snatching the gold stick away. 

"Right, right, I'll get the bags," Jonathan said, going back to the car rapidly. 

"I'll deal with the flight details," Rick smirked, pulling out a handgun, before shooting the lock and kicking in the doors. 

"Honey, you're not a subtle man," Evy said, and once again I chuckled, looking to Rick with a smirk. 

"We don't have time for subtle," Rick answered sternly, and I suddenly felt bad for having laughed, knowing that he was all to right.. "Izzy, come here." 

"Oh, no, no." He replied. 

"Doesn't look happy to see you," Evy commented. 

"Never turned me down yet," Rick replied. 

"There's a first for everything..." I called out, fallowing everyone in. 

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care." Izzy said, lifting the head of a sleeping man on a desk to retrieve some papers, before turning back to Rick. "Forget it, O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass! I'm in mourning for my ass! Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?" Evy and I both turned and looked at him, more then shocked. 

"Bank job?" We both asked. 

"It's not like it sounds," Rick answered, trying to smile it away, but failing miserably.  
"Uh, it's EXACTLY how it sounds," Izzy said. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl." 

"Oh god..." I rolled my eyes, turning away at the last comment. 

"Belly dancer girl?" Evy called, glancing to Rick who wasn't even looking at her. "Izzy, I think you and I should talk," Evy said.  
"As long as I don't get shot," He replied, and yet again I rolled my eyes. 

"Quit your whining," Rick said to him sternly. "You're gonna get paid this time." Rick added, before tossing him a stack of money. 

"O'Connell, have you looked around here any? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" Izzy said. 

"That's it." I snapped, marching forward and grabbing hold of Izzy shirt angrily. "Now you listen to me." I snapped. "My nephew's out there, and we need to save him. Ad I'm gunna make sure I do whatever it takes to get him home safely, you got that!" I yelled. 

"Ellen, Ellen, back off." Rick called, taking hold of my shoulder and pulling me away, before he took my place, grabbing hold of Izzy's shirt and pulling him towards him. "I'm gunna make this just as short as my sister did." Izzy's eyes slowly veered in my direction, before going back to Rick. "My son's out there." Rick said, pulling his free hand up and waving it around in a general direction. "And I need to get him back. Now are you gunna help me?" He asked, shaking the stick, and i noticed that Izzy watched it's every move. "Oh not?" Rick snapped, before pulling away and also noticing Izzy's sudden fascination with the golden rod. 

"Interesting." I mumbled. 

"O'Connell, if you give me that gold stick there, then you can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surfboard." Rick handed the stick to him. 

"Didn't we do that in Tripoli?" Rick asked as groaned. "Say, by the way, when did you…lose your eye?" I asked him. 

"Oh, I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing," He answered me with a laugh. Rick chuckled a clearly fake chuckle, before reaching up and yanking it off. "Come on. Get to work." Rick ordered him as we walked away. 

"You're not exactly catching me at my best," Izzy said to Evy, smiling. 

"Oh, I'm sure I am," She replied, as we walked out the large doors to face a group of horses, Ardeth in the lead, having finally joined us. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk over, my heart beat yet again rising. 

"I knew it. I'm gonna get shot," Izzy muttered, looking around. 

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai," Ardeth explained to us. "Horus!" He called, as a falcon flew over and landed on Ardeth's hand. 

"Ah, pet bird," Jonathan commented, pointing to the beautiful bird. 

"My best and most clever friend," Ardeth replied, glancing at me with a smile. "He will let the commanders know of our progress so they may follow." He explained, before turning and saying farewell in Arabic to the other Medjai, and then turning back as i walked towards him, stopping at his side and looking at the bird. 

"Pretty." I muttered, smiling at the bird. 

"Not as much as other things in this world." Ardeth said suddenly, his voice husky. I looked up at him suddenly to see him watching me closely, his eyes blazing with passion. I smiled girlishly, before turning away an fallowing Rick. 

"If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth called, bringing me back to the task at hand. 

"Rick, are you sure Izzy's reliable?" Evy asked, and I couldn't help but feel the answer we were going to get wouldn't be a good one. 

"Yeah he's not going to just leave us somewhere out in the middle of the desert is he?" I asked. 

"What? No! Izzy's...well he's...he's reliable!…ish." Rick replied, and I sighed. 

"Great." I muttered, as we fallowed Izzy. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy called to us suddenly, as we all looked up to see his 'Magic Carpet'. 

"It's...it's..." I stopped and sighed, turning to Izzy and placing my hands on my hips. "It's a balloon." I said. 

"Oh! It's a dirigible." Izzy explained. 

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked. 

"Ha! Airplanes are a thing of the past." 

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned, reaching up and slapping me hand over my face, as Jonathan appeared, coming to stand next to me. 

"Izzy, you were right," Rick said. 

"I was?" 

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot." Rick snapped, reaching for his gun. 

"Rick..." I warned. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach: barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting' your friends shot in the ass!" He added to Rick. 

"Well," Rick said, shrugging. 

I laughed as Ardeth suddenly appeared at my side. "Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" He asked, looking to the 'dirigible' and then back to me. 

"It's the future." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

I had sat there, for what seemed like hours as Jonathan sat beside my, trying and failing miserably to retain his golden stick. But I wasn't focused on Jonathan at all. I wasn't focused on anything. Aside from the man who was seated across from me and hadn't once, glanced in my direction. 

"Come on old mum, give me a hand will you?" Jonathan called, turning me. And then, quite suddenly, Ardeth was looking at me, and watching us. "You've got smaller arms. You can reach it in no time!" 

"I wont play any part in your thievery." I snapped, giving him a nudge with a playful smiled, before turning away and looking to Ardeth, who's eyes were locking on mine. "So," I mused softly.. "What have you been doing these last ten years?" I asked with a smile, before regretting it right away, knowing exactly what he'd been doing. 

"Watching over the tomb of the creature." He said sternly. The exact answer I expected. 

"All this time? That's it?" He nodded. "You didn't..." I paused sighing, before i simply blurted it out, hoping for him to give me the answer i wanted to hear. "Get married, have kids and make a life for yourself?" 

It was as if suddenly everything stopped and all eyes were on me as Jonathan stopped trying to get back his fold rod, Ardeth locked his eyes on me shocked, and even Izzy leaned over from his post at the wheel and looked down at me, totally flabbergasted. 

"What?" I mumbled, fidgeting with my shirt and looking away, as my cheeks started to grow hot. 

"No." Ardeth answered. "A Medjai find's only duty. And nothing else." 

"Oh..." I answered softly, trying to hide my smile. "I see..." 

"And you?" He asked suddenly, catching me off guard. "You must have...married?" I looked up to see him watching me, before suddenly his eyes veered to the right to Jonathan, before coming back to me. 

I watched him for a moment, before turning and looking to Jonathan and then back to Ardeth, as the idea in his mind suddenly appeared in mine. "What you mean...me and Jonathan?" Ardeth's brow rose. "Oh god no!" I cried out, laughing, and leaning into Jonathan, who wasn't any the wiser that we were talking about him. 

"And..." Ardeth continued, looking away for a moment, before back to me. "What of this...Ryan?" 

My smile faded almost instantly, as anger and pain washed over me. "Let's...not talk about him." I mumbled, leaning back onto the wooden board that was behind me, and once again, it seemed like all eyes were on me as suddenly Jonathan reached over and patted me on the knee. 

"He was important to you?" Ardeth asked, pressing the question. 

I half smiled, remembering some of times with him. Working in the museum on artifacts, when he tried and failed to teach me Ancient Egyptian, him reading aloud to himself even when other people were in the room, which always made me laugh. Back when he was so...different. "Yes." I answered honestly, seeing now that he might have been more then just a friend. "Yes he was." I repeated, looking up to see an expression of sadness over Ardeth's face. "But..." I added, and he looked up at me. "He wasn't as important as some people." I finished, smiling at him softly, as a small grin appeared over his lips. 

"Aha!" Jonathan called out happily. "Got it." He called out, picking up his stick and showing it off. "Pretty nice, eh?" He said to Ardeth, "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost…to some rather unscrupulous characters actually." 

"Your own fault." I commented. 

"But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you, I would keep it close." Ardeth commented.  
"I agree." I said, leaning over to him and poking at the stick. 

"My friends, the gods couldn't take this away from me." Jonathan smiled. 

"Hey!" Izzy cried out, reaching forward and grabbing it from Jonathan suddenly, ripping it right from his hands. "That's mine!" 

"No, it's not!" Jonathan argued. 

"Keep your hands off of it," Izzy said to Jonathan threateningly as Ardeth and I chuckled, just as Horus flew in and landed on Ardeth's hand. 

"Now, now boys." I smiled, rising up and turning to them all. "Play nice." I said, before walking away and over to where Evy stood, passing Rick in the process. 

I smiled at him, and he in return who saluted me with two fingers, a small but very caring gesture. I knew that Rick could tell O was still hurt from seeing Ryan. But I needed to move past it. I knew i never had a future with him. I knew i never wanted to be with him. But all the same, seeing him like that hurt more then i could have ever expected. he was a comfort to me. And now that comfort was gone. 

"Hey." I called, coming to stand with Evy. "You okay?" I asked, reaching up and placing me hand on her shoulder. 

"No...I don't know where he is, i don't know if he's alright..." 

"Don't worry Evy." I smiled at her, pulling her close for a hug. "He's a good kid. He's just like you. And even more so, just like his father." She chuckled at that comment. "He'll be fine." I promised, just as the dirigible flew into a cloud, as Evy and i both looked out into the view ahead of us. 

"He'll be...fine." I repeated, as a sudden drowsy feeling started to come over me, as I looked ahead with Evy, a voice calling out to us over the mist. 

"_It is time to remind you who you are..." _The voice called. "_And of who we are together. For our love, is a true love, an eternal love, our souls mated together as one forever."  
_

"E...Evy?" I mumbled, as suddenly a sweeping feeling came over me as i closer my eyes, only to open them to find myself looking down at a pair of woman, dressed in gold and tanned material, with Sai's in their hands and masks over their faces. 

A clap erupted to my right and I turned to see an elderly man sitting beside where i stood, smiling down at the two women, who I turned back to to find them now back to back, Sai's up and at the ready. 

"Pah-oot!" The man called, and suddenly the two woman started to fight, Sai's clashing against one another, as they both called out, going back and forth, one gaining on the other, before the other came back and gained more ground. 

"Watch closely." The elderly man said to me suddenly, and I turned to look down at him. "Learnt heir ways." He added. 

"Yes Pharaoh." I smiled, before bowing my head slightly, as I turned back and looked at the woman as they spun around, the gold coils in their hair spinning with them as their Sai's clashed. 

It happened so suddenly that i barely had time to register. The one in the lighter clothing reached around and wrapped her arm around the other woman's next, the win in her sight. But just then, the woman in the darker clothing pulled her leg up and kicked, before turning around and continuing the fight, their Sai's clashing before suddenly the woman in the lighter cloths was on the ground. 

Soft clapping rose around me, and i too joined in, clapping along, watching as the woman on the ground slowly pulled her mask up to reveal Evy staring up at the other woman. Quickly, i turned and looked to the other woman, as she too pulled her mask of.  
It was Anck-Su-Namun. 

"Put your mask on." She called down to Evy. "Let's not scar that pretty face." She taunted as a look of rage crossed Evy's face, before suddenly she jumped up and their both spun their Sai's. 

Once again, everyone started clapping, and the fight was back on as Anack-Su-Namun rushed forward and stabbed at Evy, who blocked and then spun around, twirling and calling out before she suddenly gained her ground, pushing Anck-Su-Namun back before charging at her. 

And then, to my shock, suddenly Anck-Su-Namun reached forward and took hold of both Evy's Sai's sending them flying across the room and highly out of her reach. 

A gasp escaped my lips. 

"Fear not." The elderly man smiled, speaking to me softly once again just as Anck-Su-Namun tossed Evy across the room who pushed herself forward into cartwheel after cartwheel before she sprang up and jumped onto the wall, grabbing hold of an axe, while Anck-Su-Namun twirled her self the other way and grabbed hold of a spear before they both headed towards each other, twirling their weapons. And then they met and clashed, Anck-Su-Namun swinging her spear under Evy's feet, who jumped before she could be tripped, before Evy attacked her right now. 

It suddenly became clear to me, watching them, that Evy was now fighting more out of frustration then anything. And Anck-Su-Namun might very well win. 

And then, just as i thought, Anck-Su-Namun had Evy, spun herself around and flipped her over onto her back, before coming over and leaning down, pressing the spear close to Evy's throat, as clapping rose around me. 

"You are learning quickly, Nefirtiri." Anck-Su-Namun called, looking down to Evy. "I'll have to watch my back." 

"Yes." Evy...or rather Nefirtiri answered. "And i mine." She fired back. 

"Bravo! Bravo!" The elderly man to my right called, as he rose up and started walking down to them, and i suddenly found myself joining him rapidly, staying behind him. "Who better to protect the bracelet of Anubis then my lovely daughter Nefirtiri?" He said, coming to stand beside her, and placing his arm around her as i rushed to her other side and bowed to her. 

"And who better then to protect me, then my future wife Anck-Su-Namun." He smiled, looking over to her as she bowed to him, before he embraced Nefirtiri. "Well done, daughter." He smiled, releasing her and stepping away, as Nefirtiri turned to me.  
I nodded to her, and she nodded to me, before we both turned back to Anck-Su-Namun just as a well known face suddenly appeared near her. 

Walking around her, his eye on her watchfully, was Imhotep. Nefirtiri and I shared another look, both saying the exact same thing, before turning and walking away, heading to her chamber. 

"She is difficult to withstand." Nefirtiri said to me as she walked out onto her balcony, as I stayed behind her a ways. 

"Indeed." I answered softly, coming and standing just short of her as she looked out into the night sky. "However her eyes do not deceive her, princess." Nefirtiri turned and looked at me. "She sees more then love when she looks to your father." 

"A lust for gold." Nefirtiri sighed, turning back out and looking across the way, to the balcony adjacent to us. "It is as if we cannot escape her." The princess said to me suddenly, and i peered over to see Anck-Su-Namun walking out into the open of the balcony, going towards a Man standing there. 

"Imhotep?" I gasped, coming forward to the balcony. 

"Impossible." Nefirtiri gasped, as we watched in utter horror as Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep shared a kiss. Quickly, Nefirtiri looked away, and I was suddenly aware that Evy was also standing in front of me as well, almost like a ghost, doing the same thing as Nefirtiri. But she quickly looked back up, just as I reached up and placed a hand on both her and Evy's shoulder, just as the sound of the Pharaoh speaking angrily could be heard, just as Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun started arguing. 

"What is happening?" I asked, as we watched in awe, as Anck-Su-Namun rushed over to the large statue of the guardian of the underworld, and stood next to it as if nothing had happened as a curtain fell in front of the scene, before suddenly Pharaoh appeared.  
"Father..." Nefirtiri and Evy both said as suddenly Imhotep appeared once again, reaching forward and taking hold of Pharaoh's sword, as a gasp rose from Evy and Nefirtiri. 

"Medjai!" She called, looking down to the floor below us as i peered down and looked to the men standing at the doors. "My father needs you!" She called as i scanned their faces, stopping suddenly on one that i knew. Both as myself and as this person from the past. 

"Ardeth." I heard myself mumbled softly, as I looked down at his features in the dark below, the unmistakable tattoo's on his face as he looked up at us. Look up at me. 

"Hurry! Hurry!" Nefirtiri yelled as she looked away from the Medjai, while I remained locked onto the face of Ardeth as the other Medjai's rushed to the temple. He stayed there a moment, watching me, before he too rushed away and into the temple.  
A screamed from Nefirtiri pulled my back suddenly and I looked forward to see Anck-Su-Namun stab Pharaoh in the back, before Imhotep joined her, as they repeatedly stabbed him over and over again. 

"Pharaoh!" I yelled out, and suddenly I looked in front of me to see Evy screaming out, reaching forward before she vaulted over the rail of the dirigible. 

"EVY!" I screamed, reaching out for her and going over myself, just as Rick suddenly appeared and grabbed onto me, Jonathan and Ardeth also holding on. "Evy hold on! Snap out of it! It's not real!" I screamed, feeling ourselves being pulled back up. "Its not real!" I screamed again, still feeling the shock inside at the sight of the Pharaoh being killed as I was pulled over the edge and pushed away as Rick pulled Evy up. 

Flying backward, I suddenly found myself in Ardeth's arm's, shacking with fear as tears in my eyes. 

"Ellen? Ellen!" He called, shaking me. "Are you alright?" He asked, as I looked up at him, blinking. 

"I was there...I was there and I saw it." I whispered. "I saw you..." I added, before caving into his chest as more tears came, While Evy clung onto Rick, sobbing. "I was there..." I whispered again, as Ardeth wrapped his arms tightly around me.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately, with all these dreams and visions- -", Rick began, before looking to me. "And you...well...I don't know what going on with you but this is...these vision and stuff..." 

"That's not what they are." I said, looking to Evy. 

"She's right. They're memories from my previous life. From our previous lives." Evy corrected, reaching over and taking my hand in hers. "Honestly, we haven't lost out minds." She smiled. 

"No, actually we're perfectly sane." I smiled. 

Rick chuckled at me, before turning back to the topic at hand. "And that's the reason why we found the bracelet?" Rick continued.  
"Exactly. And I was its protector." Evy explained. 

"And I was her..." I paused a moment and looked at Evy. "Was I your slave?" I asked, outraged. 

"I...I think so." Evy smiled softly, as Jonathan laughed. 

"Shut your mouth." I snapped, looking over at him. 

"But i think you were also more then that." Evy added, her face showing that she was thinking. "I think you were a friend...a confidant." She turned and smiled at me then. "Much as you are now." 

"Without the slave aspect." I chuckled. 

"So that's what the mark meant," Rick muttered. 

"Now do you believe, my friend? Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman." Ardeth explained, before looking to me. "And as for you Ellen, it seems that you as well, have a close connection to Evy and therefore to the protection of the bracelet." 

"I...I think it's more then that..." I whispered softly as they all looked at me. "I saw you there as well." I said, looking to Ardeth. 

"That's right!" Evy called. "You were among the Medjai who I sent to save my father." 

A look of shock passed over Ardeth's face. "I...was there?" 

"And what about?" Jonathan called. "See me anywhere?" 

"No." Evy and I snapped. 

"Right, so lemme get this right. She's a reincarnated princess, Ellen was a slave, you were a...Medjai." Right sighed. "And I'm a warrior of God." Rick snorted. 

"It is true." Ardeth noted. "And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." 

"But what about you? I mean...if you were there, and now you're here, shouldn't you be involved somehow?" 

"Perhaps my path lies in a different direction? My story leads me another way." Ardeth suggested, looking at me oddly. 

"Well, how does our story end?" Evy asked. 

"Ah. Only the journey is written; not the destination." 

"Convenient," I commented. 

"How else do you explain Evy's visions and dreams? And now Ellen as well?" Ardeth asked, "That it is your son, who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?" 

"Coincidence," Rick said sternly, and i nodded with him 

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Ardeth explained, looking at me once again, that odd expression on his face. An expression that somehow told me he knew more then he was letting on.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we landed, Rick, Ardeth and myself jumped out and headed towards the large abandoned train, guns poised and ready. 

"Anything?" I called, jumping up and searching a compartment, to find it utterly empty. 

"Nothing!" Rick called out. 

"They've gone. We've lost them," Ardeth called, coming over to us as we jumped out of the train. 

"Now what?" I demanded angrily, kicking at the sand. 

"RICK!" Evy cried out in the distance, sending us flying towards where she was, guns poised and ready. 

"What? What is it? What happened?" I called out as we rushed toward her. 

"Alex left us his tie," Evy said to us, smiling. "And...he made us a little sand castle. It's the Temple Island of Philae. They've gone to Philae." 

"That-a-boy, Alex," Rick praised, before we rose up, rushing back to the dirigible, before going back up into the air, and going to the temple of Philae, where we found Alex's coat, and another and castle. 

"Way to go Alex." I smiled. 

"The Great Temple of Abu Simbel." Evy smiled, looking up to Ardeth as he sent Horus off with a message for the Medjai.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"That's the Blue Nile down there." I heard Rick said to Evy, and I glanced up at him, smiling. "We must be out of Egypt by now." 

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere," Evy added, looking around. 

"Don't worry, Evy. We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign." Rick reassured her. 

"How are your wounds?" Ardeth's voice asked suddenly, and I turned to see him standing beside me, looking down at me with Horus on his arm. 

"Oh they're...they're okay." I sighed, looking at my arm and lightly touching it, before flinching. 

"Here, let me see." He said softly, before shooing Horus onto the side of the dirigible and sitting down next to me, before his fingers softly touched my arm. "It's healing." He noted. 

"Good." I smiled, before sighing. 

"You...look," Ardeth paused and looked at me. "Tired." 

I chuckled, then nodded. "I am..." I whispered, sighing heavily. "After apparently having a vision, finding out I had a past life in Ancient Egypt and...and..." pausing for a moment, I snapped my eyes shut, stopping the tears from coming. "I'm tired of this." 

"What is this?" He asked, still fiddling with my wounds. 

"I don't know...trying? Trying to move on after what happened? It took me years before I could close my eyes and not be scared to death that Imhotep was going to show up...and even more so...to move on from..." I stopped and turned fast, looking at him, Ardeth staring me right in the face. "I'm tried of trying to forget..." I finished softly. "I'm tired of trying to forget what happened. Trying to move on, knowing that I can't. That I can't forget." 

Ardeth watched me for a moment, clearly knowing exactly what I was talking about before he smiled slightly. "Then don't." He whispered, reaching up and wrapping an arm around me, as I leaned towards him and rested my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as his lips pressed against my forehead. 

"I wish things were different." I mumbled. 

"As do I." Ardeth whispered, holding me close. "As do I." He finished, before a rumbling noise suddenly shook us back to out senses, pulling us apart. 

"We're in trouble!" Izzy yelled out suddenly, as we all spun around and watched as a wall of water came racing towards us, an unmistakable face appearing. 

"Oh god..." I gasped, rising up with Ardeth, clinging to him. "Imhotep." I called out. 

"Horus, fly!" Ardeth said, turning to the bird that was still perched on the side of the dirigible, before it took off. 

"Izzy! Come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick yelled as the water was about to hit us. 

"Oh god!" I cried out, burying my face against Ardeth chest before suddenly we were flying forward rapidly, as Ardeth and myself, along with Evy, Rick and Jonathan tumbled backwards, as water filled the dirigible for a moment, before we sped away from it. 

"Everyone okay?" Rick called, as he helped Evy up. 

"Never better." I moaned, sliding away from Ardeth and rising to my feet as he joined me, and took my hand in his, pulling me back towards him. "You okay?" I asked, looking up at him, my hair soaking wet and dripping in my face. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention? Hmm?" Izzy demanded angrily. 

"Uh, people?" Jonathan suddenly said as we all turned to look at him. 

"Oh my god." I gasped, walking forward to the edge of the dirigible, Ardeth behind me, out hands still linked as I looked down to the ground to see a massive and beautiful oasis below us. 

"Ahm Shere," Ardeth said softly, looking just as amazed as i was, as Rick pulled out his telescope, looking off into the distance. 

"Right," Rick said, as once again the rumbling 

Turning around fast, I watched horrified as the massive wall of water, imprinted with Imhotep's face returned. "Oh god!" I cried out as Ardeth pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

"Hang on!" Izzy said as once again we blasted forward into the clearing past the cliffs that had surrounded us, only to stop dead.

"Oh...no." Izzy mumbled, sinking down to the floor. 

"Hang on!" Rick yelled, as water smashed into us, and everything went black. 

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"We're gonna go get my son," Rick said, as I stumbled out of the dirigible, with Ardeth fallowing me "Then we're gonna wanna get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy." 

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming up to me and placing his hand on my lower back. 

"Yeah...yeah I think so." 

"Perhaps you should stay..." 

"No." I snapped, turning to him fast. "That's my family out there that's in trouble. And I wont sit idly by and do nothing." Turning fast, I looked up to Izzy. "You gunna get this thing working?" I called to him. 

"No, no, you don't understand, goddamn it. This thing is filled with gas. Not hot air- -gas. I need gas to get this thing off the ground. Where am I gonna get gas from around here? Huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's ass? Well, maybe I could finagle it to take hot air, but do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!" Izzy snapped. 

"If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it's you," Rick smiled, patting him on the back as Horus flew over and landed on Ardeth's arm, as he rolled up a message into the small compartment, before shoving the falcon off as it flew up into the air. 

"So Rick, what's the plan?" I asked, turning to him. 

"Let's find some higher ground," Rick replied as we started into the jungle, just as a gun shot went off. 

We all spun around fast, ready for anything. "What was it?" I asked, 

"Horus!" Ardeth yelled out suddenly, stepping forward. But there was no reply, and I knew what that meant. "I must go." HE said suddenly, turning back to us. 

"Wait, what?" I called, rushing to him and placing my hand on his chest. "Why?" 

"I must let the commanders know where we are." He explained, looking at me, then over my shoulder to Rick. 

"But you can't!" I cried out in a angry whispered, grabbing at his cloths, trying in some way to keep him there in front of me. 

"If the Army of Anubis arises- -" Ardeth began as Rick came forward and grabbed his shoulder. 

"I need you to help me find my son." 

Ardeth hesitated, looking at Rick, and then to me, before back to Rick. "Then first I shall help you." 

"Thank you," Rick smiled, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Yes." I whispered as Rick pulled away. "Thank you." I smiled, as he looked down at me happily, before we continued, heading up to higher ground. 

"You hear that?" Rick asked suddenly. 

"What?" Ardeth and I asked together, causing us to look at one another, before smiling. 

"Nothing," Rick answered, "Absolutely nothing." 

"That's...odd." I mumbled, pulling my guns up. 

"My word!" Jonathan called out suddenly, catching my attention as i turned and watched him. "I say, chaps, look at this! Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." Everyone else turned and looked at him as i shook my head. "Just curious," He explained as Ardeth stood up and walked over to Jonathan, who had just picked up a rifle. 

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked him. 

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion, I'll have you know," Jonathan boasted, "You any good with that?" He added, nodding to the sword that Ardeth was holding. 

"You'll know soon enough." In a flash, the blade was at Jonathan's neck. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior, is by taking off its head." 

"I'll remember that," Jonathan said, gulping. Ardeth smirked, before walking over to where I was standing, getting myself ready. 

"Are you prepared for this battle?" He asked, stepping close to me. 

"No different then the last time I'm sure." I smiled. "I'm sure we can all handle our selves." I added. 

"Perhaps you should..." 

"If you say stay here, Ardeth..." I warned. 

"Very well." He nodded, looking to the ground. "In that case, may I ask one thing of you?" 

"Of course." I smiled, fiddling with my guns, my eyes on them as he slowly walked towards me. 

In an instant his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me towards him, shocking me so much so that I dropped my guns and reached up, pressing my hands to his shoulders as he looked down at me, his eyes smoldering. 

"Please, stay safe." He whispered softly, watching me intensely. 

"I...I will." I nodded, smiling at him. 

"Thank you." He breathed, before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine suddenly, shocking me, before I melted against him as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. 

"I say..." I heard Jonathan, causing us to pull apart. 

"Wow..." I breathed, looking up at him, smiling. "You...you stay safe too." I added, slowly pulling my arms away from him as he backed away. 

Ardeth simply smiled, before walking over to where Rick and Jonathan were standing. 

"When did uh...that happen?" Rick asked, looking to Ardeth as I tried to compose myself, reaching down and picking up my guns. Ardeth didn't answer him. 

"Listen old chap." I heard Jonathan say. "I love that girl, she's the only one who puts up with me. So...don't go around thinking you can..." 

"Oh Jonathan honestly!" I heard Evy cry out. "Leave it alone." She snapped. "It's been a long time coming and..." 

"What do you mean a long time coming?" Rick asked. I heard Evy make a noise. "Right." Rick sighed, as I turned around to see him looking over to me. "It's time to go." 

"You got it." I smiled as we headed down to the forest floor.


	7. Chapter 7

It took us moments to get down onto the forest floor, rushing through after Imhotep and his gang, racing to get to Alex. And just as we started to make come headway, shots started going off like made. 

"Well it's good to know someone else hates this undead guy!" I called as we raced forward and burst into the crowd.  
It became apparent right away that Imhotep wasn't the only mummy in the field, as I looked around, seeing a small pigmy mummy rush forward and jump onto one of the men in a red scarf. 

"Whoa!" I cried out, turning back around and coming face to face with a man who tackled me to the ground knocking my guns out of my hands. 

"Get off me!" I screamed, reaching up and slamming my fist into his face, forcing him to roll off of me just as a Pigmy jumped up and landed on him, stabbing him. 

"Ellen!" Ardeth called as I got back to my feet, seeing him only a few steps away from me. "Are you...?" 

"Yeah! Just get to Alex and... LOOK OUT!" I screamed, rushing over and pushing him to the side just as Lock-Nah's sword slammed down into the dirt. 

"Interfering little wench!" He cried out, looking up at me before backhanding me and sending my flying back. 

"Ellen!" Ardeth cried out, as I slowly shook the stars out of my eyes and crawled onto my feet, looking up to see the two of them in a heated battle. 

"Ardeth...Ardeth..." I mumbled, my vision blurry as I looked up at them, before slowly turning around and looking up into the commotion of the fight. 

"Well, well, well." A voice I knew called out, before I was ripped upwards forcefully. "What have we here?" 

"Ryan." I snapped, pulling away from him, a feeling of disgust rippling through me. 

"The one and only." He grinned, before pulling a gun out of his waist and aiming it at me. "I told you Ellen, I wouldn't miss next time. And I don't intend to." Pulling the gun up, he aimed it right at my head, smirking. "It's too bad you didn't come with me at the museum. WE could have been safe! You could have had everything. Lord Imhotep would have given it to us. Would have given us everything in his new paradise." 

"Clearly you don't know Imhotep as well as you think Ryan." I shot back, fueling the rage that was already burning inside of him.  
"You would dare!" He screamed, rushing forward with the gun as I shut my eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

A gun blast cracked out into the sky and I flinched, before hearing Ryan screaming out in pain. I snapped my eyes open and looked in front of me to see him holding his hand, which looked to be nearly blown to bits. Turning fast, I looked up to see Jonathan, smiling down at me. 

"Thanks." I mouthed, before spinning around and looking to Ardeth and Lock-Nah as Ryan crawled away in agony. 

"So you have feelings for this girl then?" Lock-Nah asked, glancing back at me, an evil sneer on his lips, as I knelt down and pick up a discarded knife. "Perhaps I should kill her first to make you watch!" He screamed, taunting Ardeth. 

"Kill her!" Spinning around, I realized that I was suddenly surrounded by men in red scarf, with Ryan pointing at me angrily, blood pouring from his hand. 

"Oh bad idea." I called, as the men charged me. 

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Ardeth yelled, as I turned around fast and slammed the knife into the chest of the first man who charged at me, before spinning back around and slashing another ones throat, before pushing him down at the waist and rolling over him and kicking another in the face and sending him fly, before straightening up, unsure where i had suddenly learned all these skill. But then remembering right away. In a very distant time. 

"Oh but I will touch her!" I heard Lock-Nah called, as I took on another man who also had a knife, tackling him to the ground, before stabbing him in the heart, and then flipping myself back. "I will rip her apart!" He cried. 

"Ellen!" Turning around fast, I barely had time to react before Ryan slammed into me, sending us both flying onto the ground, before he reached up and started choking me. "I will not let you stop this from happening!" He cried out, as my eyes slowly started to roll back in my head, unable to breath. "This is the future! And I will have it!" 

Slowly, as I started to loose consciousness, I pulled my arm up behind his back and aimed my knife. "I'm...sorry." I choked, before slamming the blade down into his back. 

Ryan's eyes went wide, and his grip on my neck loosened, as he pulled away from me, his good hand flying to his back to rip out the knife as he pulled away from me. "You...you stabbed...I'm..." Slowly, his eyes looked down at me, shock and fear crossing his face. 

"I'm sorry." I said again, scrambling to my feet, my hand on my throat. 

"But he...he said..." Slowly, Ryan spun around, looking for someone. "Lord Imhotep..." He breathed out, before falling face first to the jungle floor, dead. 

Twisting back around fearing for Ardeth, I scanned the area in front of my and saw him, just as he pulled his sword up and slashed Lock-Nah's throat, killing him instantly as he fell down to the floor of the jungle. 

"Ellen?" He called, turning around to me, his face a mask of worry and fear. 

"I'm here." I called, rushing over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"You're hurt." He whispered, reaching up and touching my tender neck, before pressing his warm fingers to the bruise that was already forming on my face from Lock-Nah's brutal assault. 

"I'll heal." I smiled, leaning in and pressing my forehead against his. "You have to go." 

"As do you." He mumbled just as I heard Rick cry out for me. 

"Come back." I whispered, pulling away slightly. "Please...come back to me." 

"I will." He breathed, before leaning in and kissing me with fervor, pulling me against him so forcefully that I felt a twinge of pain in my lower back, mixing in with the utter passion that rose inside of me as his lips moved against mine. 

He pulled away suddenly and dashed off into the desert, leaving there breathless for only a moment before I raced after Rick to join the others. 

"Alex!" I called, seeing him standing near his mother, before bending down and hugging him. 

"No time Ellen! We gotta go!" Rick said, reaching over and grabbing Alex away from me as we raced away. 

"Hey." I called to Jonathan as we raced away. "Thanks for saving me down there." 

"No man goes against my girl and wins." Jonathan smirked. "Especially a book worm like that." 

A smile spread over my face as I looked to Jonathan. "Love you to." I said, smirking at my favorite brother-in-law. 

"By the way, what were those...creepy little pigmy things?" Jonathan asked Rick. 

"Just the local natives," Rick replied reassuringly. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's nothin', it was nothin'," said Rick, as I sighed angrily, knowing there much more then that. 

"Come on, mom! Come on, dad! We have to get to the pyramid! I have to get the bracelet off now!" Alex said. 

"Oh, leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you," Jonathan commented. 

"No, you guys! You don't understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! TODAY!" Alex explained breathlessly. 

"Oh my God!" I groaned angrily, looking around and stopping at Rick, just as the unmistakable sound of pigmy's erupted around us.  
"Time to go!" Rick said. 

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Jonathan yelled as we took off, racing through the jungle. 

"It's never nothing!" I called, turning back to look at Jonathan, and finding him not there. "Jonathan?" I called, stopping. "JONATHAN!" I screamed. 

"Ellen more!" I heard Rick yelled, as i spun around and chased after them, coming to a large gorge in the earth. "Oh joy." I moaned, remembering the last time we had to rush over a large crack in the ground, before i rushed up and raced over the large tree that was turned over. 

"Is Jonathan with you?" I called out as I rushed over and jumped down, looking around and not seeing him. "Where is he!" I yelled. 

"Wait for me!" Jonathan yelled behind me as i spun around to see him rushing across the fallen tree, as Rick pulled a stick of dynamite out of his bag. 

"Hurry up, Jonathan!" Evy called back to him. 

"Wait for...me!" Jonathan cried out, as he came to a crashing stop in my arms. 

"Keep up next time, yeah?" I smiled, patting him on the back. 

"Sure. Sure." He smiled, before looking down at the dynamite in Rick's hands. "What's that for?" He asked. 

"Ah, nothin'. Just a little something in case of an emergency," Rick answered, throwing the explosive across to the tree, where a pigmy caught it, before fighting over it with another pigmy before the whole lot of them exploded. 

"Well done." I smiled, looking to Rick. 

"Rick!" Evy cried out suddenly, and we all turned to see her pointing in the distance, where the sun was slowly climbing up over the tree tops. 

"Let's go, Alex!" Rick said, grabbed his hand, and started running. The rest of us followed as fast as possible. 

"Hurry!" I called to Rick, watching as he picked up Alex, the sun's beams coming closer and closer to us as we made it to the Pyramid. 

"GO!" I cried out, only steps behind Rick before I suddenly stumbled, coming to a crashing stop in the sand. Looking up fast, I watched as Rick dived into the Pyramid, just before the sun hit it. 

"Thank God!" Evy cried out, as she and Jonathan rushed over to me, as I slowly got up onto my knees. "They made it!" Evy said with relief. 

"Oh, yes...Great. Fabulous..." Jonathan said, reaching down and helping me up, both of us not even seeing the black haired woman, Meela, step forward suddenly. 

"Evy!" I screamed out, just as I got to my feet as Evy turned, just in time for the woman to slam a knife into her stomach. "NO!" I screamed out, jumping forward to strike her, but suddenly being whipped back into the sand, and sliding into a statue, my head slamming against it. 

"Evy!" I heard Rick screamed out, as everything started to go blurry. I opened my eyes long enough to see Meela walking away from us, to join Imhotep who was watching my with a grin, his arm outstretched, clearly the cause of my suddenly high flying act. 

"Rick..." I called, trying and failing to get to my feet, as everything started to fade around me. "Rick is she...Evy...is..." 

"No. No Evy, come on! Stay with me!" 

"Eee...vy." I mumbled, before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh...my head." 

"Aunty?" 

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, the sun beaming down on my. "What...what happened?" 

"You hit your head." Jonathan answered, as i opened my eyes to see him and Alex looking down at me. 

"Where...where's Rick? Where's..." I sat up fast, looking around. "Evy!" I gasped, looking to Jonathan, who simply shook his head. "Oh god...Rick...where is he?" 

"Dad...dad went inside." 

"What? Why? What's he..." Once again i looked at Jonathan and knew exactly what he intended to do. "Oh god...we have to do something. We have to help him we have to..." I suddenly looked to my nephew, who's eyes were glistening with tears. "Oh...oh Alex." I called, as tears filled my own eyes before i reached over and took him in my arms. "It's okay baby." 

"Try to think of it like this, Alex," Jonathan said, trying to reassure Alex as he patted him on the back while I hugged him tightly. "She's gone to a better place. You know, like it says in a good book." 

"The book," Alex said fast, pulling away from me. 

"What?" Jonathan asked, confused. 

"That's it! The book!" He called excitedly. 

"That's what?" Jonathan demanded. 

"Come on! Uncle Jon! Come on, Aunt Ellen! Let's go!" Alex yelled excitedly, as Jonathan helped me up, before Alex took our hands. "Bring mom!" He added, pulling Jonathan towards her body, where he scooped her up into his arms. 

"Alex...what are we doing? What book? What are you..." It hit me suddenly, like it was ten years earlier as Evy read from the black book. "Oh my god." I gasped. "The book!" I called out happily, my head suddenly feeling all the worse as I jumped with excitement as we entered the Pyramid. 

"You realize, of course, that this can only be done by someone who can read Ancient Egyptian." Jonathan pointed out as the walked down a hallway, "I don't know about you but I'm a tad rusty." 

"I only understand it when i hear it..." I said softly. 

"Now where?" Jonathan asked as we came to a stop, one hall leading to the right, an the other to the left. 

"We go right," Alex answered. 

"How do you know?" Jonathan wondered. 

"Kasheesh osirian nye. Basically, 'This way to the Scorpion King.'" Alex explained. 

"Alex...where did you..." 

"Mom taught me." He said, before Jonathan could finish. 

"Good old Evy." I smiled, looking up to Jonathan. 

"This just might work," Jonathan whispered, as we fallowed Alex down the hall, before coming to a stop when we looked upon Meela, standing there in all her disgusting glory. 

"I need to get the book." Alex said, pointing to the unmistakable book that she held in her hands. "Someone need to distract her..."  
"Oh I'm on it." I said angrily, before stepping forward, with Jonathan at my side. 

"Ahem!" Jonathan said, and she turned around quickly to look at us. "It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on." 

"Oh more then just a lesson." I called, as she circled towards us, stopping and placing the book down before coming closer to me. "Remember me?" I called, as we started circling each other. A look of confusion passed over her face while she watched me, before suddenly her eyes went wide. 

"Alexandria..." She hissed angrily, watching me. 

"Indeed." I smirked, now knowing my name. "You killed my sister-in-law." I noted as she came towards me. "Now you're gunna pay." I added, before charging forward and bringing up a right hook, which she blocked, before pulling her left hand up and scratching my face. 

"Watch it!" Jonathan called as she pushed me back into him. 

"You're gunna pay for that." I snapped, charging her again, grabbing at her hair in a good old fashion girl fight as we struggled together, twisting and turning about rapidly, as she scratched at my arm. "Hey!" I screamed, releasing her and pushing her away. "No fair." I snapped, before she uttered something to me in Ancient Egyptian causing my eyes to go wide. "You bitch!" I screamed, before flat out rushing at her and tackling her into the nearest wall, reaching up and slamming my fist into her face before she reached up with her right leg and kicked me away. 

"Uncle Jon!" I heard Alex cry out suddenly, as she charged at me, going to punch me fast as i blocked it before turning it around and punching her. "I can't read this symbol! I don't know what it means!" 

"Whats it look like!" Jonathan called, watching as I fought with Anck-Su-Namun, looking as if he was just itching to get in while she clawed at my face, catching my right cheek before i spun back around and pulled up my leg, kicking her in the knee and sending her to the floor where she went down on her back and flipped herself back up just before i could slam my heel down in her gut. 

"A bird...a stork!" Alex called out. 

"I know that one...I know that one!" 

"Well what is it!" I screamed, as Anck-Su-Namun pushed me into a wall, before coming at me fast with a punch just as I ducked and spun away from her. 

"Ah...Ah..Amenophise!" Jonathan called out. 

"Heh, now you're really gunna get it you ugly little bitch!" I called out, before swinging my fist and slamming it into her, sending her flying into a statue that was holding two Sai's. Quickly, she reached up and grabbed them, before turning around to face me.

"Hey!" 

I turned fast and looked towards where Jonathan was standing, my face in awe as I watched her walk towards us. "Evy." I smiled. 

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She called, before reaching up and grabbing two of her own Sai's from another statue. 

"Oh my God! Evy!" Jonathan exclaimed with shock. 

"Take Alex. Go and help Rick," Evy ordered, pushing Alex towards Jonathan. 

"But mom!" Alex complained. 

"No buts, Alex," She informed him. 

"Come on, Alex!" Jonathan called, grabbing him and pulling him along as I too went to another statue and pulled down two Sai's, totally unaware of how to use them, but not caring at all. 

"I'll be just fine," Evy muttered cooly. 

"Nefertiri." Anck-su-Namun said to Evy, and I turned to look at her, a little shocked. 

"Anck-su-Namun," Evy responded, before spinning her Sai's in her hands. 

"Oh am I gunna enjoy this." I smirked, watching her as the fear rose in her eyes. 

"Be ready to join your Medjai prince worthless slave," She called to me in Ancient Egyptian, catching Evy off guard as she turned and looked at me, as I raged with hatred. "And you as well, Nefertiri." She added, looking to Evy, before charging in right at Evy, who blocked her but not before she was slammed up against the wall. 

"Evy!" I called out, rushing forward and grabbing hold of Anck-su-Namun and pulling her away from Evy, before reaching up and grabbing hold of her wrist and attempting to pull the Sais out of her hands, managing to get on just before she pushed me to the floor, before she charged back to Evy who was still disoriented. 

"You have remembered the old ways," Anack-Su-Namun remarked with a smirk as she slammed into Evy., 

"Oh yeah." Evy nodded, before pulling her head back and then slamming it forward into Anck-su-Namun face. "That's a little something new!" Evy called, rushing forward as Anack-Su-Namun readied herself. 

"Hey! Mummified remains!" I called, as she spun around to face me, just as I reached up and slashed her face with my Sai. "Take that!" I yelled, before reaching up and kicking her back to the floor as Evy came to my side. 

"Well done." 

"I owed her one." I noted, reaching up to my own cheek as she rose to her feet, watching us carefully. 

"The past always repeats itself." She snapped at us, her eyes going from Evy to me. "You will die. You and your Medjai prince." She hissed angrily. "As it was, so it shall be again!" 

"Yeah?" I growled. "Well then I must be in luck!" I fired back in English. "Cause if the past always repeats itself, you're gunna die first!" I screamed at her, before charging at her, our single Sai's clashing as Evy cried out from behind me, as I locked my Sai into Anck-su-Namun and pulled it away from her. Quickly, I reached over as I spun around, grabbing the other one in my free hand before coming to a stop, facing her again, with both weapons poised at her neck. 

"How bout that, bitch." I snapped, watching her breath deeply, just as Evy came to my side fast and i slowly lowered the weapons, seeing that she was defeated. 

Sadly for me, she thought otherwise as she rose up and slammed her hands onto my shoulders, shoving me into Evy before she rushed away into the room where Jonathan and Alex had disappeared to. 

"Go!" I yelled, regaining myself as i tossed aside the weapon and raced after her. 

As we rushed into the room, I watched in utter horror as the Scorpion King, a massive half man half scorpion, sent Rick flying up into the air, before he came down hard, crashing into the floor. 

"RICK!" Evy and I screamed out, catching his attention as he looked up at us. 

"Evy?" He called, looking shocked. "Evy!" 

"Look out!" I yelled, as he spun around on his back just as the Scorpion King went to attack. 

"Get me that spear!" He called out, rushing away from the massive bug. 

"Spear? What...spear!" I cried out, turning to see Alex and Jonathan fiddling with the golden stick that Jonathan had kept so near to him, realizing what it was and why it was so important. 

"Jonathan!" Evy yelled, running forward, with me right behind her. But we were stopped suddenly when Anck-su-Namun pushed her back into me, as I fell down to the floor, looking up to see Evy tussling with the ancient woman. 

"Jonathan, quick!" Evy yelled again as she struggled with Anck-su-Namun, while I rose up and rushed around, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling her away from Evy, tossing her aside fast and turning back to Jonathan. 

"Throw it!" I screamed, rushing towards him. "Kill that Scorpion King bastard! Send his army back to the Underworld!" 

"Do it!" Evy yelled out, as Anack-Su-Namun got back to her feet. 

"Step aside, Alex. I'm a professional!" Jonathan announced, before sending the spear right to the Scorpion King. 

As it rushed through a blaze of fire, I noticed suddenly that we weren't the only ones in the room. 

Our most feared enemy was there as well. 

"NO!" I screamed out, watching as Imhotep jumped up and grabbed the spear before it could hit the Scorpion King. "Oh god..." I cried out, watching as he twirled it around, grinning madly. 

"The Army of Anubis...shall now be MINE!" Imhotep roared with triumph, and threw the spear at the Scorpion King. 

"No!" I screamed out, running forward trying to think of something to do, anything to help. 

It happened almost instantly. Rick jumped up and grabbed the spear, tumbling forward and nearly going down into a large crack in the floor, before reaching upwards and thrusting the spear into the Scorpion King. 

"Go to hell! And take your friends with you!" He cried out, before the Scorpion King roared angrily, and then turned to black sand as the earth around us started to shake violently. 

"Rick!" I called out, looking over to where he had been, to see him no longer there. "RICK!" I screamed again. 

Suddenly, from the crack in the floor, two hand popped up, grabbing hold of the surface of the floor, pulling up Imhotep. And then, joining him, were two more hand, as Rick surfaced, the walls practically falling down around us. 

"Rick!" I screamed out. 

"Dad!" Alex yelled, as Jonathan held him back. 

"Evy! Go! Get out of here! Ellen! Take them and go!" Rick screamed to us. "Just get out of here!" 

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Evy cried out. 

"Evy NO!" Rick screamed, as i watched her suddenly rush forward towards him, dodging rocks as they tumbled from the ceiling. 

"Evy!" I yelled out, reaching for her as she got closer and closer, each time narrowly missing getting hit. "Hurry!" I called out, looking around before glancing back, just as Evy jumped forward and landed on the floor, reaching for Rick as she started to pull him up. 

"Anck-su-Namun!" I heard Imhotep yell, and I looked at him, before turning to my left and looking at her as she watched him. He suddenly yelled something out in Egyptian that I didn't catch, reaching out to her. I turned fast and looked at her, watching her inch closer and closer to the door. 

But then suddenly, she spun around and cried out 'No', rushing away and out into the halls. 

"Anck-su-Namun!" He cried out, his voice breaking in horrible pain. "Anck-su-Namun..." He repeated softly, looking at me for a moment, before looking to Rick and Evy as Evy pulled him out of the crack. He looked forward once more, before he let go and fell back. 

"HEY!" I yelled out, looking at Rick and Evy who seemed stunned at his actions. "I know it's sad and all but...hello! We need to leave!" I yelled as they jumped up and rushed over to us. 

"Right." Rick called, as Evy reached out and grabbed Alex."Time to go." He finished, before we all rushed out to the nearest exit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Holy god!" I cried out, as I raced up the stairs to the outside of the pyramid, stopping just short of a massive whirlwind that consisted of everything in the oasis. Tree, plants, rocks and sand and...the pygmy's. "What's happening?" I yelled out, as I was joined by Evy, Rick, Jonathan and Alex. 

"Everything is getting sucked in!" Jonathan called. 

"Yeah...and I don't think we wanna be around for that!" Rick called, looking around. "There! Let's go!" HE yelled, pointing to a set of stairs, that we rushed to and raced up, immerging halfway up the pyramid. 

"Oh god!" I gasped, looking around at the massive wall that was coming down on us. 

"This whole damn place is gunna get sucked in!" Rick said, as he reached over and picked up Alex. "Lets' move up!" He said, as we all started climbing up the side of the golden pyramid, as fast as possible, but as i looked around, not fast enough. 

"Go!" I screamed, as Rick reached it, pulling Alex up and then Evy, as Jonathan helped me. 

"Rick...!" I called, looking around at the massive wall that was caving in around us. 

"I see it!" 

"Rick!" I yelled again, reaching over and grabbing hold of Jonathan, who pulled my closer to him. 

"We're trapped!" Evy cried out, before Rick reached over and grabbed hold of Evy and Alex, hugging them, while i clung onto Jonathan. Rick reached over then, and grabbed onto me, pulling us both over as we all huddled together, looking all around at the inevitable. 

"Oy!" 

Turning fast, and looking up, I watched as he dirigible floated down towards us, Izzy at the wheel. 

"IZZY!" Rick yelled out. 

"O'Connell get your buts moving! Hurry up come on! I haven't got all day!" He yelled, as we all rushed to the other side of the top of the pyramid as Izzy lowered the dirigible down to us. 

"Go, Alex go!" Rick called out, shoving Alex on, before Evy. "Ellen! Come on!" He yelled, grabbing hold of me and pushing me on just as it started to rise up in the air, as Rick jumped up fast, Jonathan holding on tightly to the side on a rope ladder. 

"Jonathan!" I called out, as Evy and Alex both helped Rick. "Gimmie your hand!" I called, reaching out to him. 

"Arh...Arh...AH!" 

"Jonathan!" I screamed, watching as he tumbled away, only to spring back, his foot caught in the rope. "Rick!" I yelled, turning my attention to my brother who was now on deck, as he reached out and tried to pull the rope ladder up. 

"Pull him up! come on! hurry!" Izzy called, as I slammed down onto the deck and started pulling with Rick. 

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jonathan called as we slowly started hovering up above the pyramid. "Wait! Wait! Let, me, DOWN!" Jonathan screamed, waving his arms frantically. 

"What?" I screamed, looking down to see just what he was going after. A large diamond sitting atop the large scorpion on top of the golden pyramid. "Oh Jonathan!" I screamed, as I started pulling harder and harder on the ropes. 

"It's not worth your life!" Rick yelled out. 

"Let it go!" I screamed. 

"YES IT IS! YES IT IS!" He screamed out as he reached down and latched his arms onto the large diamond. 

"Izzy GO!" I screamed, pulling hard on the rope just as he rose up fast, everything caving in around us. 

"ARH! PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" Jonathan called as we shot upwards, everything coming in around us before suddenly sand and wind were everywhere and then lastly, sunlight as we shot straight upwards and out of what i was sure was going to be our death. 

"Pull!" I yelled, as Rick and I gave one final yank and pulled Jonathan up, flying backwards into the dirigible, breathing deeply. 

"You stupid son of a bitch!" I screamed, reaching over and slapping Jonathan multiple times as he hugged the large diamond as Izzy started yelling out. 

"Yeah...okay...that's enough." Rick called. 

"O'Connell!" Izzy called then, and i rolled away from Jonathan to look at him. "You almost got me kill!" He yelled. 

"Yeah well." I called, rising up onto my knees. "You didn't get shot." I noted, inhaling deeply as Evy rushed over to him. 

"Izzy! Thank you! Thank you!" She called, reaching over and kissing him on the cheek over and over again. 

"O'Connell who the hell you been messing around with this time?" Izzy asked. 

"Oh you know, the usual." Rick called, as he rose up, while i turned around and pushed Jonathan who was kissing the large diamond. 

"Mummies." I called, rising up with Rick's help. "Pygmy's...and really...big...bugs." I groaned, straightening up, everything sore and stiff as Rick walked over to the edge of the dirigible and looked down. 

"Ellen?" Rick said suddenly, reaching over and taking hold of me. "I think...you need to be somewhere." He smiled, pulling me over and pointing down to the desert floor. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, coming to the edge of the dirigible and looked down. My heart started racing right away as I looked down at him, gasping. "Ardeth." I called. 

"Take us down low Izzy!" Rick called, as he reached over and grabbed hold of the rope ladder Jonathan had been on, and tossing it back over board. 

"What?" I said, turning fast to Rick. "But...but I can't leave you like this. What about..." 

"What about nothing." Evy said, coming and standing beside Rick, smiling. "Go. We'll be fine." She smiled, before coming over and locking her arms around me tightly. "Good luck." She smiled, pulling away. 

"Oh...okay." I smiled, before bending down and reaching out to Alex. "You...you do what your mom tells you and...never, never, ever listen to your uncle." 

"Hey!" Jonathan called out. 

"And be good okay?" I smiled, ignoring him as tears came to my eyes. "Be more then good. Be great." I smiled, as he reached up and hugged me tightly. "I love you kid." 

"Love you too aunty." He said softly against my hair, before we pulled away from each other and i rose up again, turning to Jonathan, who was still holding onto the diamond tightly. 

"Guess this is it old mum?" He asked, looking at me sadly. 

"Guess so." I sighed, waiting just a moment before latching onto him tightly. "Don't spend it all in one place okay?" I said, tears spilling over. 

"Never." He chuckled as I pulled away. 

"God, who's gunna bug me now?" I asked, reaching up and brushing my tears away as Jonathan smiled, before I turned back around and faced Rick. "Well..." I said softly. "No more raising mummies okay?" I said sternly. 

"That wont be a problem." He smiled. 

"And...no more death defying stunts." 

"Okay." 

"And more more adventures...without me." I finished, smiling brightly as he chuckled, before going over and hugging him tightly. 

"I love you Ellen." He whispered, pulling me against him tightly. 

"I love you too Rick." I said, my eyes snapped shut as more tears spilled over before Rick pulled away. 

"Well go on then!" Rick said. 

"Yes you don't need to keep him waiting any longer. Ten years is more then long enough I'd say." Evy smiled. 

"Right." I smiled, as I stepped down onto the rope ladder. "Hey Izzy!" I called, stopping just before I totally disappeared from their sights. 

"Yeah?" He called, glancing over at me 

"Get a damned airplane." I said, before jumping down into the sand and landing on my feet, hunched down before I rose up and stood straight. 

"Ellen?" Ardeth called to my right, as I rose up and spun around to face him as he swung off his saddle, before jumping down off his horse. 

"Hi." I smiled, as he slowly approached me. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, standing before me and slipping his arms around my waist. 

"I have to ask you something." I said softly, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"Anything." He smiled. 

"What do you know about my past life? As Alexandria? And of your as a Medjai?" Curiosity was simply killing me as I looked at him, after Anack-Su-Namun's revelation. Wondering just how much he knew. Just how much he really felt. How much was from now, and how much might have been from the past. "Were weren't just...friends. We were more. And I'm beginning to think that you know much more about this then I do. That you always have known." 

A look of fear crossed his face. "Anything I know, anything at all, I didn't learn till the creature was resurrected a second time." He said sternly, watching me. "None the less, these memories wouldn't have mattered." 

"Why not?" I asked, our lips slowly coming closer and closer to nearing. 

"My feeling for you have been as they are now since I first laid eyes on you." He whispered, smiling. "And only gained in strength as our past lives came to light." 

"And what were these...feelings?" I whispered softly, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead against his. "What do you feel?"  
He chuckled lightly and I felt him smile. "I love you Ellen O'Connell." He whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. "I love you." He repeated, watching me, his eyes a blaze with passion. 

I smiled happily, pulling away from him only slightly. "I love you too." I whispered, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, as I pressed myself against him. 

"Oh get a room!" I heard from over head, as Ardeth and I parted, both looking up at the same time to see the dirigible hovering there. 

"Alex! That was rude!" Evy pointed out. 

Chuckling, I reached up and waved at them all as Rick saluted us while Evy blew a kiss and Alex waved frantically, as Jonathan leaned over the side and gave a soft wave, all of them smiling down at us as they slowly rose up higher and higher into the sky. And then, they were gone, leaving Ardeth and I there, in one another's arms. 

"Just like old time huh?" I chuckled, hinting at both our past lives and previous experiences. 

Ardeth chuckled. "Till death." He smiled, before leaning down and kissing me with passion as the sun set around us.


End file.
